Blood
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Draco es un vampiro desde hace 200 años y siempre ha estado solo... hasta que cierta noche conoce a una pelirroja ¿Podran estar juntos?
1. Primer encuentro

**BLOOD.**

Capitulo1.

_Primer encuentro._

-¿Por qué huyes? –pregunto esa voz que inspiraba miedo. –No te haré nada.

La niña corría entre callejones, buscando ayuda, pero casualmente todos estaban adentro de sus casas celebrando el año nuevo, solo escuchaba las voces y risas de las familias.

Encontrando un escondite detrás de un bote de basura, se metió rogando ser no vista. Olía horrible, y un pequeño ratón se le acerco a oler a la niña.

-Pequeña pelirroja, me estoy comenzando a cansar de jugar a las escondidas.

El hombre aquel caminaba con lentitud y elegancia.

-Ayúdenme… -susurraba por debajo, temblando tanto por el miedo y el frío.

-¡Te he encontrado! –exclamó con jubilo.

-¡AUXILIO! –gritó desesperada, al sentir como la levantaba con brusquedad.

-Muy mal… muy mal –dijo una voz desaprobatoria- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes de comer de los niños? Si comienzan a desaparecer seremos perseguidos… recuérdalo.

-Pero… pero… ¿Si quieres la comparto contigo? Será un secreto entre nosotros –dijo el hombre, saboreándose al imaginar esa sangre tibia en sus labios.

La niña abrió los ojos y vio a un joven de no mas de 20 años viéndola fijamente. Era rubio y de ojos grises, por momentos pensó que era un ángel que Dios le había enviado a salvar.

-¡Bah! Es la hija de la costurera –dijo de pronto, reconociendo característico color de esa familia. -Menos dejare que tomes su vida, la Sra. Weasley me ha confeccionado muy buenos trajes. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir tan buenas prendas?

-¡No me importa lo que opines! Yo deseo probar sangre fresca y joven –dijo el hombre.

-Bien, haz lo que te plazca… -dijo el rubio- pero con esta niña no –termino la frase golpeando su rostro y arrebatando la niña.

El joven aquel se la llevo en brazos, la niña lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Duerme, pequeña. Todo ha sido un sueño –susurro el joven.

No sabía porque pero la niña sintió como sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, obedeciendo sus palabras.

-Gracias –susurro la pequeña, levantando con timidez la mirada para ver por última vez a su salvador antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

-¡Despierta, Ginny! –le gritó la conocida voz de su cuñada. –Aun tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

-Ya voy… argh, hace mucho frió –se quejo escondiéndose de nuevo entre las cobijas.

La hermosa chica rubia, sin tener un poco de piedad de ella jalo las cobijas, dejándola cubierta solamente de su pijama.

-¡ERES MALA! –gritó.

-Si, si soy mala… pero bueno, si quieres perderte la fiesta de hoy, quédate dormida –dijo en un tono burlón.

-¡LA FIESTA! –grito ahora emocionada. –Ohh… ira todo mundo. ¿Qué vestido me pondré?

-¿Qué te parece esté? –dijo, mostrándole un vestido color rojo oscuro, con bordados negros.

La chica quedo sin habla.

-Te lo hicimos entre tu madre y yo. Combina a la perfección con tu pelo y tu piel.

-¡Gracias! –exclamo emocionada, abrazándola. –Eres la mejor, Fleur.

-Anda, levántate y ayúdanos a terminar unos vestidos –dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír. -Hermione ya esta ayudando a tu madre.

-Si, ahora mismo –respondió obedientemente.

El día se había pasado rápidamente, y ahora tenía puesto su hermoso vestido y su madre la había peinado y maquillado para esa especial ocasión.

Su madre esperaba que en esa fiesta oficiada por la familia Dickens (dueños de media ciudad), encontrara una buena pareja que le ofreciera todas las comodidades que se merecía, ya que pronto cumpliría una edad adecuada para el matrimonio. La joven pelirroja era muy querida y muchos jóvenes la buscaban… bueno, los chicos que en un momento de locura se enfrentaban a los 6 hermanos de Ginevra, pero siempre con resultados negativos.

-¡Luna, ahí esta Neville! –dijo disimuladamente la chica. –Viene hacia nosotras.

Luna la vio con nerviosismo.

-Buenas noches, chicas –dijo tímidamente Neville, evitando esconder su sonrojo. –Este… Luna… ejem… bailar…

-Ella sí desea bailar –respondió la pelirroja, empujando a su amiga. Sonrío al ver a la singular pareja, que seguramente no tardaría en comprometerse.

No tardo en estar acompañada, por los amigos de su hermano Ronald que específicamente les advirtió que cuidaran de su hermana, pero sin coquetearle y ni siquiera pensar que tendrían una mínima posibilidad de que ella les hiciera caso.

-¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto Dean Thomas, en ese instante sintió la mirada penetrante de sus otros amigos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que bailara con él? Cuando se enterará Ron lo golpearía.

Ginny imagino lo que pasaba por sus cabezas y con pesar se negó. Con lo que deseaba bailar, todos se divertían, mientras que ella se tenía que quedar sentada y custodiada por los amigos de su hermano, que no dejaban que nadie se le acercará.

Suspiro con aburrimiento, ya estaba harta de las pláticas de los hombres: "cacería", "mujeres" y "bebidas". Al notar como ellos estaban enfrascados en la conversación, decidió escaparse y más al notar que en lo que estaban concentrados era en la hija mayor de los Dickens.

Se escabulló entre la gente y salió a pasear en los jardines, necesitaba aire fresco. Se sentó en la banca más próxima.

-¿Tan aburrida está la fiesta? –le preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Ella se giró para encontrarse con un apuesto joven.

-Un poco… nadie se atreve a sacarme a bailar –dijo con sinceridad. Se quedo sin habla al ver lo atractivo que era, seguramente era algún miembro de la familia Dickens.

-Que cobardes –respondió. –Que descortés soy… mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

-Mi nombre es Ginevr…

-Ginevra Weasley… se quien eres, eres muy famosa entre los solteros.

-¿Famosa? –preguntó, riendo.

-Sí, famosa. Pero nadie se atreve a acercarse a ti, por el miedo a tus hermanos.

-Uff… mis hermanos –susurro con molestia. Desde niña la habían sobreprotegido. Nunca la dejaban sola un solo instante, desde el pequeño incidente que le paso de niña.

Él se carcajeo fuertemente.

-Debe de ser terrible –dijo. –Pero a mi no dan miedo –confesó.

-Si eso es verdad, invítame a bailar –lo desafío.

-¿Y que gano yo? –preguntó el rubio, con un extraño destello en sus ojos.

-Mmm… que todos los hombres te consideren un héroe.

Él se volvió a reír.

-¿Un héroe¡Bah! Que aburrido… para hacerlo más divertido, que tal si me das un beso –dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Un beso? –pregunto alarmada. En toda su corta vida no había besado a nadie. Se sonrojo.

-Es un simple beso, no te asustes –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, andar besándose con desconocidos.

-Acepto. Pero el beso será en la mejilla –respondió bajamente, sonrojándose más. En ese momento ella se enamoro perdidamente de ese desconocido.

Todo lo que resto de la noche había bailado con ese apuesto hombre, ni siquiera sus hermanos pudieron entrometerse, ya que su madre había llegado y les impedía acercársele.

La Sra. Weasley veía como su hija bailaba emocionada, y trataba de recordar donde había visto antes aquel hombre. Por un momento pensó que era aquél joven que hacía 10 años la visito durante meses todas las noches para que le confeccionara ropa, pero era imposible, ya que él había muerto a causa de un infarto a su corta edad.

Ginevra se sentía feliz al estar junto a él, era la envidia de todas las chicas del salón. De pronto el cuarteto de cuerdas dejo de tocar, dando entender que la fiesta se había acabado, con pesar se separo de Draco.

-Es hora de que me pagues –susurro en su oído el rubio, tomando su mano y la llevo a uno de los pasillos vacíos.

-Mis hermanos me deben de estar buscando –dijo con nerviosismo.

-No dejare que te vayas hasta que me pagues –respondió el chico pegándola a la pared, y poner sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para impedir que se fuera.

-Lo haré… cierra los ojos –dijo con actitud infantil. Lo haría, al fin y acabo era un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Él sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Hazlo rápido o me quedaré dormido –bromeó. Sintió el fugaz beso en su mejilla y abrió los ojos. -¿Es todo?

-Ahora deja que me vaya –dijo la chica.

-Te tendré que enseñar lo que es un beso –respondió el chico, y sin pensarlo 2 veces la beso en los labios.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero se dejo llevar. En ese momento también supo que se había vuelto adicta a sus besos.

-Te puedes ir –dijo Draco, cortando el beso y finalmente dejándola libre.

Ella aún quería seguir con el beso, pero sonrojada se separo y evito ver su mirada.

-¡Draco, hasta que te encuentro! –exclamó una bella rubia. –¿Ya estás libre?

-Por supuesto Emily, para ti siempre estoy libre –respondió Draco, dejándola sola, sin despedirse. –Toda la noche estuviste ocupada, me dejaste solo.

Ginevra solo vio como se alejaba ¿Quién era realmente Draco Malfoy? Se preguntó molesta.

* * *

La pelirroja se levanto tarde al otro día, aùn emocionada y contrariada por la noche anterior.

-Buenas noches, hermanita –saludó Ron con cara de pocos amigos. –Ya me contaron que estuviste bailando toda la noche con un tipo… solo se aprovecho porque estaba enfermo.

-Deja en paz a tu hermana –regaño su esposa.

-Pero, Hermione…

-¿Ya te enteraste de las noticias? –pregunto George a su padre, ignorando la actitud infantil de su hermano menor.

-Si, nuevamente volvió a suceder –respondió con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ginny con la boca llena, actitud no digna de una señorita.

-Comenzaron de nuevo los asesinatos a jóvenes mujeres y hombres… todos con algo en común: una marca de mordedura en el cuello

-¿Vampirismo? Que ridiculez –se burló Ronald.

-Eso es lo que estoy investigando –objetó Harry, el mejor amigo de Ron. –Anoche fueron los primeros cuatro… igual que hace 10 años.

-¿Quiénes murieron?

-Fueron 3 empleados de la familia Dickens y su hija Emily –dijo con tristeza su madre. –Tan buena chica.

En ese momento, Ginevra pensó inmediatamente en Draco.

_Continuara..._

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Hola... espero que les guste .


	2. Incertidumbre

**Dedicado a mi pequeña amiga Lucy .**

**CAPITULO 2.**

_Incertidumbre._

Luna la veía con sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Era la tercera vez que le pedía a Ginny que repitiera paso a paso su aventura con ese rubio y en especial sobre el beso.

-Solamente paso eso, ya no hay más –dijo simulando fastidio, pero en realidad le encantaba volver a repetir la escena del beso.

-Mmm… que envidia, Neville nunca se atrevería hacer eso.

-Debes de comprenderlo, el chico es muy tímido.

Luna se volvió a recostar, viendo hacia el techo.

-Si sigue así, perderé el interés –comentó con tristeza.

-No lo creo –respondió, sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto, causando que Ginny se enojara.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? –pregunto Ginny con cara de pocos amigos.

George Weasley le hecho un vistazo a la habitación, antes de entrar.

-Solo quería verificar que no tuvieran algún chico escondido aquí –respondió George en broma.

-¿Un chico aquí?... Nunca cambiaran –dijo soltando una risita, su hermano podría tener 60 años y siempre sería el mismo bromista de siempre.

-Te ha llegado una carta –le avisó, entregando un sobre en las pequeñas manos de su hermana. Entrecerró los ojos. -¿De quien es? –preguntó al notar como su hermana se sonrojaba al leerla.

-Este… de mi amiga Kate –mintió.

-Mmm… ¿Kate? –dijo sin creerle.

Las dos amigas se vieron con una mirada de complicidad y se echaron a reír. El gemelo, solo movió la cabeza pensando que era mejor no preguntar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy reposaba en su cama en total oscuridad. Abrió los ojos, otra noches más, como todos los últimos años de su vida. Necesitaba algo que hiciera que su vida se hiciera un poco más divertida. Ya estaba cansado de huir de país en país. Ya deseaba encontrar un lugar donde podía estar una larga estancia.

-¿Quién es la chica con la que bailaste anoche? –preguntaron entre las sombras.

Draco la ignoro. Tomo de nuevo su copa e ingirió de un trago su contenido.

-¡Contesta! Siempre es lo mismo, mientras que yo te soy fiel –comenzó a gritar la chica de pelo oscuro - siempre me engañas con la primera que encuentras.

-¿Fiel? Me aburres con tus escenas de celos –dijo el chico fríamente, bostezando.

-¡Yo te amo! –exclamó la chica, llorando fuertemente.

Draco finalmente se levanto de la cama, y se acerco a ella.

-Querida, sabes que has sido mi pareja durante todos estos años. –comenzó a decir al momento que la abrazaba. Ya lo tenía harto, pero no era momento de romper con ella, ya que aún no conseguía ser la mano derecha de su hermano- ¿Crees que alguna mujer se puede igualar a ti?

-Pero… todos hablan de cómo estuviste bailando durante mucho tiempo con esa mujer –respondió, abrazando fuertemente a Draco.

-Ah… esa mujer –dijo sin darle importancia. Aunque hacia unas horas le había enviado una nota de agradecimiento por haber bailado con él.

-Si, esa cualquiera que se te ofrecía igual que todas las que te acercan.

-Si vas a continuar con eso, mejor será que te vayas –dijo exasperado, evitando los besos de su prometida.

-No, ya no lo vuelvo hacer –respondió tratando de evitar que se fuera.

-Tu eres la única para mi –mintió, besando sus fríos labios.

* * *

-Me gustaría ayudarte, Harry –dijo la pelirroja, tirándose a la cama donde su amigo reposaba.

-Ginny, si tus hermanos te ven acostada junto a mi, seguramente amaneceré colgado del árbol mas cercano –dijo el chico, que la veía sonriendo.

Harry Potter, era el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron. Él vivía con ellos desde que era un niño de 11 años, y era casi como un hijo para sus padres. Ellos habían sustituido a la familia que cruelmente había perdido.

-¡Ja! Si a ti es al único que le tienen confianza, por que saben que nunca me haría nada y eres de la familia –dijo la chica, mirando sus ojos verdes. –Y además, de niños me dormía contigo ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Harry, acaricio su cara pecosa. La vio lentamente de arriba hacía abajo, notando como Ginny se había desarrollado, de ser una pequeña niña delgada a una joven de esbelta figura. Y sabía que no era el único que se había percatado de esto, por eso sus hermanos la cuidaban celosamente.

-Que ahora soy un hombre y los hombres tenemos "necesidades" y pensamientos diferentes a los tuyos –respondió, sonrojándose.

Ginny también se sonrojo.

-¿Con quien bailabas anoche? –preguntó, sintiendo algo en su estomago.

Ella suspiro.

-Se llama Draco Malfoy –dijo en un susurro.

-Al parecer te ha gustado ese chico ¿Quieres que investigue de que familia viene ó que hace por estos rumbos? Nunca había escuchado de él.

-No creo que lo vuelva a ver… aunque si me encantaría volver a verlo… después de…

-¿Eh¿Qué paso? –pregunto curioso su amigo.

-Shh… me besó –respondió roja como un tomate.

-¿Te besó? Ginevra si tus hermanos se enteran lo matarán –bromeó. -¿Pero no te iba a dar tu primer beso? Recuerdo a cierta niña que lloraba porque nunca había besado a nadie y me hizo prometerle que la besaría.

-Nunca me lo diste –respondió la chica.

-Nunca lo pediste –espetó ofendido.

Ella se puso de rodillas y acerco su cara a la de Harry.

-Porque siempre te besabas con esa oriental y las dos veces que te lo pedí no quisiste –contestó con un puchero. En ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, ya que ella estaba enamorada de ese misterioso chico rubio.

La tomo de improvisto, como Harry con un movimiento rápido la había acostado sobre la cama y él estaba encima de ella, cuidando de no lastimarla. Comenzó acariciar el pelo rojo de la chica que lo veía sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces Harry? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Es que eras una niña…

-Eso era antes, ahora soy toda una mujer –replicó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, ya lo veo –dijo el chico de lentes, viéndola como nunca antes lo había hecho. -¿Quieres que te bese?

Sin esperar respuesta, la beso en los labios. Toda su vida había esperado un beso de él y ahora no era como se lo imaginaba. No se comparaba en nada el beso de Draco.

-Harry, esto no está bien –dijo Ginny, al percatarse que las manos de Harry acariciaban zonas que no debía.

-No… este… disculpa –dijo Harry, percatándose de lo que acababa de hacer. Se separo de ella y nervioso comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. –Ginny, yo no quería…

-Ya entiendo eso de tus "necesidades" –bromeó la chica, fingiendo no ponerle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder. Pero sabía que desde ese momento las cosas ya no serían iguales.

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Creo que debes irte.

-Si, es lo mejor. Adiós, Harry.

-Adiós, pelirroja.

Ginny salió rápidamente de su habitación, topándose con su hermano Ron.

-¿Harry está en su habitación? –pregunto, cargando al pequeño Billy.

-Si, ahí esta… iré a visitar a Luna.

-¡La acabas de ver! Esas mujeres nunca dejan de chismear –dijo riendo. –Dile a George que te acompañe, ya es tarde y no debes de salir sola.

-Lo buscaré…

Mintió, ella lo único que deseaba era estar sola. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Harry¿Por qué hasta ahora se había animado besarla, cuando muchas veces ella lo deseo? No iría a buscar a George, mejor decidió ir a caminar al patio, ahí era el único lugar que la dejarían sola.

Se sentó en la escalera que daba al patio, levantando la mirada hacía cielo. No sabía ni que pensar en ese momento, no sabía si había sido por un momento de locura que había aceptado ese beso, y si hubieran continuado quien sabe hasta que extremo hubieran llegado… o era, que deseaba estar en esa posición con Draco. Se sonrojo al pensar en eso. Como deseaba verlo.

-Disculpe, señorita –gritaron desde las rejas.

Ella se levanto, y se acerco a la reja. La oscuridad no dejaba ver claramente a la persona que estaba parada esperando que ella se acercara.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Estoy buscando la casa de la familia Weasley –dijo el hombre.

Ella sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza al reconocerlo.

-¿Draco?

-Mmm… Claro, si es la Srita. Weasley. Buenas noches –la saludo con mucha formalidad.

Ella se decepciono por el trato. Hacía menos de 24 horas el la había besado y ahora la trataba como una extraña.

-¿La encontraste, cariño? –pregunto una mujer, que lo tomo con posesión el brazo.

Ahora se sentía peor, la pelirroja trato de disimular su sorpresa. Después de todo, un hombre como él no podía ser soltero.

-Sí, Eleonor -dijo con fastidio. -Buscamos a la Sra. Weasley, deseamos que nos confeccione unas piezas.

-Queremos que confeccione mi vestido de bodas –corrigió emocionada la mujer.

-Esperen, ahora mismo mando a uno de los sirvientes a buscarlos –avisó la pelirroja.

Entro de inmediato a su casa, avisando sobre esa visita. No podía creer su mala suerte, primero Harry y después Draco. Se fue a encerrar a su habitación, pero Hermione le aviso que debía ayudar a su madre. Más mala suerte.

Tomo aire, y decidió entrar a la habitación de costura de su madre con seguridad. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto, si solamente había sido un beso? Hacia unos momentos Harry la había besado y sabía que no pasaría a mayores.

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste –dijo su madre alegremente. Midiendo la cintura de la joven que coqueteaba con Draco. –Dame los alfileres.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia Ginevra, observándola detenidamente. La chica lucia más hermosa que la noche anterior, sin tanto maquillaje ni accesorios. Ese sencillo vestido de casa y su pelo rojo que caía en sus hombros, la hacía ver más dulce. Un dulce que deseaba volver a probar.

-Hay, niña, deberías tomar más el sol, estás muy pálida –comentó la Sra. Weasley.

Eleonor solo sonrió. Era imposible que tomara el sol, era algo que se había acostumbrado, aunque había momentos que deseaba estar bajo el sol caliente.

-¿Y cuando se casan?

-Dentro de 2 meses –respondió Eleonor y comenzó a comentarle los preparativos y como había conocido a Draco.

Mientras, tanto Draco como Ginny se mantenían en silencio. Draco no disimulaba su interés en ella, algo que Eleonor se dio cuenta.

-Hija, trae más alfileres. Los podrás encontrar en la otra habitación.

-Si, madre.

¿Cuándo se les había ocurrido a sus cuñadas no ayudar a su madre? Ya sabia, tenían que atender a sus hermanos, pero ella también tenía que hacer sus cosas. Saco cajas y más cajas y no encontraba nada, o trataba de no encontrar nada para perder más tiempo ahí.

-¡Argh! Tonta –murmuro cuando tumbo la caja con los alfileres. Se hinco para volverlos a guardar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ginny al levantar de la cabeza, había chocado con la mesa dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar junto a tu prometida –respondió Ginny, mientras tocaba su cabeza con dolor.

Él solo se limito a sentarse a contemplar como ella recogía cada alfiler, sin intención de ayudarle.

-Tan bella como la otra noche –comentó Draco, sin dejar de mirar el escote del vestido de la pelirroja.

-¿Dejaría de verme así, por favor? Usted está comprometido –exclamó con molestia.

-No te fijes en detalles. Nuestra boda, solo es una formalidad. Ninguno de los dos nos amamos, ella sale con otros, así que no creo inconveniente el poder salir con otras mujeres.

-Eres un cínico.

-Peores cosas me han dicho –respondió sin darle importancia. -¿Mañana en la noche estarás libre?

-Disculpe, Sr. Malfoy. No salgo con hombres comprometidos.

Ginny le dio la espalda, ofendida, cuando sintió como Draco la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba hacía él.

-No me daré por vencido –susurro en su oído, antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

Hacia unas horas que habían regresado de la casa de los Weasley, y Draco no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la pelirroja. Su encanto tan natural, su sencilla belleza y sobre todo su sonrisa. Tenía mucho de no conocer a alguien así.

-Has estado muy callado –comentó su amigo. -¿Te sucede algo¿Eleonor?

-No es nada, solamente quiero irme a dormir –musitó.

-Pero si apenas comienza la fiesta –dijo, señalando a unas mujeres de dudosa reputación. -¡Será un banquete!

Todos en la larga mesa, reían y bebían. A nadie le importaba nada, más que disfrutar esa velada. Las mujeres y hombres invitados ni tenían idea de lo que más tarde les esperaría.

-Hoy no deseo cenar nada.

-¿Te peleaste con mi hermana¿Dónde está? –preguntó el hombre que aparentaba tener unos cuantos más años que Draco.

-No lo se, debe de estar con alguno de sus amantes –dijo sin interes.

-Todo cambiara cuando se casen. Ella solo se dedicará a ti –prometió.

-No lo creo, le gusta estar con hombres más jóvenes que yo –respondió fríamente. - Ryddle ¿Ya escogiste a tu prometida? Sabes que las reglas son que tienes que tener una esposa lo antes posible, ya que tu padre quiere dejarte su puesto.

Tom Ryddle, hijo del patriarca de la familia. Alto, delgado, de piel pálida y de cabellos oscuros. De mirada fría y sin expresión, la calidez de su mirada la había perdido desde hacía años. De personalidad enigmática y galante. Podía conquistar a cualquier mujer y hacerla morir por su amor. Más de una se había suicidado, cuando él la había cambiado por otras, más bellas y jóvenes.

-¿Tienes alguna candidata digna de pasar conmigo toda la eternidad? –preguntó, Draco negó con la cabeza. –Entonces deja de preocuparte, ya encontraré alguna mujer… ¿Estas preocupado por quien ocupara el puesto de mi padre? –lo cuestiono, entrecerrando los ojos. -Draco nunca ocuparás mi puesto, nunca serás algo más que un miembro más de la familia ¿entiendes? –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero ocupar tu puesto? –pregunto desafiante Draco. Si en ese momento pudiera, lo mataría. Siempre lo despreciaba, por el simple hecho de ser el preferido de su padre.

-Los rumores corren rápido.

-Los rumores son rumores, cuando escuches eso de mi propia boca preocúpate.

-Eleonor me ha dicho que te ha gustado una hija de la costurera. No lo niegues, mi hermana te vio como la mirabas –comentó cambiando de tema.

-Es solo una chiquilla, acepto que es bella y me gustaría que estuviera una noche conmigo… pero es insignificante a lado de tu hermana –respondió, acentuando lo último.

-Tengo que conocerla –dijo mostrándose interesado. Era raro que Draco mostrará algún interés en otra mujer. –Quiero que la invites mañana.

-No aceptará.

-Bien, entonces tendré que ir personalmente a invitarla, tal vez valga la pena conocerla. ¿Cómo es?

-Estatura media, delgada y cabello rojo –respondió con una descripción poco detallada.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba con sus amigos, observando a que bellas mujeres invitarían a su mansión, para deleitarse con su sangre fresca. Draco las veía a todas iguales, con el mismo tipo de ropa, personalidad, risas, todo se imitaban entre ellas, y al parecer ninguno de los hombres que las veían anonadados se daba cuenta de eso. Dejaría que sus amigos escogieran a las chicas, ya que estaba aburrido de estar en ese lugar y solamente esperaba que se acabara. _

_-Sr. Malfoy –lo llamo uno de los mayordomos. –La Srita. Dickens lo recibirá cuando se acabe la fiesta, a solas –dijo bajamente. _

_Sonrió, ya tenia escogida la chica que serviría como su cena. Ahora, ahora tendría que encontrar la forma de deshacerse del joven mayordomo, se le vino a la cabeza Eleonor, la haría buscar en ese instante. Sabía que Emily mantenía en secreto su relación, y solamente con su confiable mayordomo hablaba de eso. Ahora, se había aburrido de ella, y ya estaba pensando que era hora de encontrar otra mujer._

_De pronto, sin esperarlo se encontró con una chica que llamo su atención. Su sonrisa divertida contagiaba a todos los hombres que la rodeaban y la veían con deseo._

_-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto interesado._

_-La Srita. Ginevra Weasley –respondió observándola como todos los demás lo hacían. _

_-Quiero saber más de ella –dijo Draco, sin importarle la cara de sorpresa del mayordomo. Ahora recordaba de donde la había visto… era la misma niña que había salvado de unos de sus amigos. _

_-Viene de una familia de clase media, la más pequeña de 7 hermanos –se detuvo por unos momentos, pero Draco le pidió que continuara. –Virtuosa en la pintura y el piano, habla 3 idiomas, inteligente, a pesar de su situación económica sus padres se han esmerado en darle una excelente educación, por eso ella es de las mujeres más asediadas._

_-¿Soltera? _

_-Por supuesto –respondió con una risita. –Sigue soltera porque sus hermanos no dejan que nadie se acerque a ella, algunos dicen que su familia espera que se case con Harry Potter, si, el chico ese que se salvo de la muerte, gracias a su madre, y heredo una gran fortuna que solo podrá usar cuando cumple la mayoría de edad. Esa noticia fue muy comentada. _

_-Ah… si recuerdo –musitó. Como no recordarlo si sabía quien había sido el asesino de los padres de él y estuvo presente durante ese momento. _

_-Ella sería una gran esposa para cualquier hombre… y… -se acerco más a Draco, bajando la voz a un volumen casi imperceptible. –Muchos de los que están aquí han apostado que se casarán con ella, hay mucho dinero de por medio… para muchos es un gran trofeo, digno de presumir._

_-¿Un trofeo digno de presumir? –se echo a reír. -¿Y ella muestra algún interés por alguien?_

_-De niña se decía que estaba enamorada del Sr. Potter, pero ahora no se sabe._

_-Te puedes ir –dijo Draco, y disimuladamente le dio un par de monedas por la información. –Espero que no comentes nada de nuestra plática con Emily._

_-Por supuesto que no, señor –contestó el hombre._

_Draco encontró de inmediato una oportunidad de hablar con ella, cuando vio que la pelirroja se escabullía entre la gente._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¿Cabello rojo? Mmm… es raro en esta época ese color de pelo. Me recuerda a una chica pelirroja que conocí hace años… Lily Evans –susurro Ryddle. –Pero como todas, no valió la pena.

-Me voy a dormir –se despidió Draco, dejando a Ryddle con sus pensamientos.

_Fin del capitulo._

**¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!**

Ya se que tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero mi "inspiración" a veces andan viajando muy lejos jajaja, pero por suerte me está llegando de nuevo (espero que por mucho tiempo). Debería leer fics para que me hicieran volver a escribir como antes, pero realmente no tengo tiempo.

Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les guste la historia. Dejen comentarios positivos y "constructivos" que sirvan para mejorar la historia, y si nos les gusta la historia no pierdan su tiempo escribiendo reviews negativos jaja.


End file.
